Late Night Visits
by Grlufear
Summary: Someone's dreaming of Angelus. Okay that's a crappy summary but read the story anyway
1. All I Can See

Title: All I Can See

Author: Grlufear ([grlufear@gurlmail.com][1])

Rating: Somewhere between G and PG-13 

Pairing: Well Angelus for one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelus or the other character in this story (which should give you some hint as to who it is). I'm not making any money off of either of them so there's no reason to sue me.

Summary: Someone is dreaming of Angelus.

Author's Note: This is pretty much a stand-alone fic, I don't really plan on continuing it. If enough people like it though, I might consider it *hint hint*.  
Feedback: Yes please.

I can feel his eyes watching me. The way he makes me feel, its like magic.

I can barely see all the others around me, those separating me from him. They're bodies are swaying to the sensual rhythm, but to me they aren't even there.

All I can see is him.   


Even as I dance with this boy, I feel the eyes of my love. I don't know why I'm even dancing with this child, he means less than nothing to me. Not when my lover is here. To me there is only him, and he's all I can see.

I've always thought he looked good in black, and apparently he agrees with me. His shirt is black as midnight and silk. I don't think I've ever wanted to be a piece of clothing the way I do right now. 

Looking into his face I remember now why I am dancing with this little peon. It is for the look in his eyes, those warring emotions. To others he probably seems cool and collected, but I can see beyond that.

Because he wants me, just the way I dance and move my hips makes him ache for me. I can see the flame of desire in his eyes and it causes me to respond.

But there is also the jealousy. I am endangering the life of this boy right now, just because I dare to dance with him. My love is and always will be possessive, and though it irks me sometimes there are times like right now when it excites me.

There. I can see the moment his control breaks and he begins to make his way towards me. Still I am not sure if it is because he needs me, or if he simply plans to bring death to the person who dares to touch me.

Either way he is coming.

I move away from my dancing partner so as to intercept him. After all this place is crowded and if he has decided to be violent I must distract him.

Then I am standing before him, blocking his path. I see his eyes roam over my body and it sends shivers down my spine. Only he can make me feel this way without even a touch.

And suddenly we're dancing. Nothing like the others around us, none of that senseless grinding of flesh. Just fleeting touches, random presses of flesh. A promise of what is to come.

I can see he wants to speak, to tell me something. But now is not the time for words, just raw emotion. So I must silence him. I reach up and pull his face down level with mine, and I kiss him.

It is imossible to describe our kiss. It is chaste compared to others that we've had, but it means so much more. In it I can taste so many emotions.

He pulls away and lowers his head closer to my neck. I think that he's going to…

  
He does, barely making a sound as he sinks his fangs into my neck. Vaguely I look around to see if anyone has noticed, but they're all oblivious. Wrapped up in their own dance.

I barely register as he pulls away. Instead I am swept once more into his kiss, and I can taste my blood on his lips.

We're whirling about the dance floor once again, heedless of all others in our way. I begin to laugh, as I haven't laughed in so long. All the other dancers are just blurs surrounding us, insignificant.

We stop abruptly and he pulls me closer to him. Now we are melded together, so close that there is none of my body that doesn't cling to his. I look around and we are alone, utterly alone. Gone are the dancers, the music, and even the dance floor. Only we remain.

I look up at him, knowing he has the answers to this strange phenomenon. I open my mouth as if to speak, but he silences me with a finger to my lips. I know he can see the confusion on my face.

He just smiles and leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Soon." And then he's kissing me once more, and now I can feel his desire all the stronger.

**************

The room was silent except for the sound of the sleeping girl's whimpers. The other occupant in the room just watched. 

She was so beautiful when she slept.

In the silence she moaned, " Angelus."

He smiled, even in slumber she knew whom she belonged to.

   [1]: mailto:grlufear@gurlmail.com



	2. My Queen

Title: My Queen

Author: Grlufear (grlufear@gurlmail.com)

Rating: PG-13 at the most

Pairing: That'd be giving it away

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the characters, both of them are creations of Joss Whendon's, however I'd be more than happy to take Angelus off his hands.

Feedback: I refuse to beg….:: breaks down crying on floor:: okay I'm begging, please please.

Archiving: I don't care if you want to archive it just tell me before hand.

Author's Note: I know the story sounds a bit… insane…but hey Angelus' is a soulless demon and a psycho so what can you expect.

I love the smell of her room. I love the way it lingers with me long into the day after I've fled the approaching sun. The scent keeping her with me even when I am not.

I've sat here looking at her so many times, most of which when she was sleeping and unaware.

If she knew I was here she would be most displeased. Actually she'd probably be extremely angry with me; I can just hear her pouty voice now, demanding to know what I am doing in her room in the middle of the night.

Of course I would have to explain to her that this is where I belong; I and no one else, certainly not that puny excuse for a man Riley Finn. How I despise him, and oh the things I plan to do to him. When I am done with him he shall regret ever setting his eyes on my Buffy.

I admit though that it has taken me quite a while to realize that this is where I belong. The turning point came only recently though, when I saw my weaker counter part Angel simply leave when he found out that my slayer was with that fool. I just couldn't leave things that way. That is why I am here now. 

I do thank Darla, Dru, and all of those lovely people at Wolfram and Hart for my 'resurrection'. Without them I would still be that ensouled wimp. Thanks to them I have come back to Sunnyvale, back to this house, to claim what is mine. That doesn't mean that I don't plan to kill them all though…

I suppose you're wondering how, if I loved her so much, that I could stand to torment my lover so. Well, pretending that I actually care what you think, I will attempt to explain.

I was purely and simply in denial. You see I loved her even when I was Angel, and as a general rule I make it my life's work to destroy anything that ever made that cretin happy. I was so bent on her destruction that I denied the way in which I was drawn to her.

And I was drawn to her; it was as if I could feel her from miles away. I'd always intended to drive her to the brink of insanity and then turn her just as I had with Dru. I don't think I'll do that now, she's so vibrant when she's sane. 

Because you see she's not all innocence and light like Dru was, like she wants everyone to think she is. I know what she's capable, the destruction. I can't help smiling at the thought of it. 

But you see she can't deal with that part of herself, the part that goes out every night with the sole purpose of killing. Most people will say that this is because she has to, that it's only because she is the Slayer that she can stand the killing.

Bullshit. 

I know that this capability has always been in her lying dormant. She's a good Slayer because of it. The ruthlessness that it takes to do what she does isn't something that can be learned; not something you can magically gain like all the other powers of the Slayer. No you see this is inherent, the best of the Slayers already had it before they were ever called, and so does my Buffy. She has it in spades in fact. She can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel; it's one of the many reasons we're made for each other.

No other girl I know could do the things she's done and live with herself. All of those deaths on her hands, all of that blood. No my Buffy is unique, who else do you know that could send their 'soulmate' to hell, and to whisper I love you before running him through? That takes cruelty on a level that rivals my own. I still delight in the anguish of betrayal in Angel's eyes when he realized what she'd done.

But she doesn't realize the full extent that she can reach. She needs someone to train her, bring out the glorious heartlessness that resides deep within her. And I am that person. I'll turn her and teach her to obey only me, and in the process I will bring to the fore all those dark tendencies that only I know lay inside her.

I can picture it now. We'll kill all of her little friends first, slowly so they can suffer. Suffer for cursing me once again; suffer for no reason that the enjoyment we'll get at looking at the pain in their eyes. Pain not because of the torture- which will be excruciating- but because all the while it's being done by their protector.

Then we'll massacre this town of idiots and sheep. The streets will run with blood. When we've done away with all of the vermin, we'll burn the city to the ground. 

I have such grand plans for her, my Queen.

Once we're done here, we'll head back to LA. After all I do have prior engagements with Darla and Dru, I don't think I'll kill them though. I've always found torture to be a cure for dissention in the ranks. 

I wonder if she realizes that she whispers my name in her dreams. How horrified she must be in the morning when she remembers her dreams, to know that in the depths of her heart and soul it is I she wants and not her Angel. Soon though it won't matter either way, and she'll be by my side truly.

************

In the darkness the silent visitor began to move silently towards the bed.

A stray beam of moonlight drifted in through the open window revealing the more than slightly mad glint in his eye. As he peered down at the sleeping blond girl he began to smile, and then his face changed to reveal the horror that lay beneath.


End file.
